


Без слов

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BBC Sherlock canon relationship, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, John is fine with emotions so long as they aren't his, Sherlock struggles with emotions (gee there's a surprise), so you can happily put your slash goggles on if you want to, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 06:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15790653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Шерлок не может заставить себя обратиться с просьбой об утешении, в котором так нуждается. К счастью, для того, чтобы Джон его услышал, ему даже не приходиться говорить.





	Без слов

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Without Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2210562) by [Kizzia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizzia/pseuds/Kizzia). 



Открыв дверь, Джон видит в центре кровати кучу − Шерлока, заваленного одеялами. Это ожидаемо, учитывая обстоятельства, но не хорошо. Совсем не хорошо.

− Шерл... − начав, он замолкает, не договорив, из-за рычания, приглушённого одеялами, под которые Шерлок ещё больше зарывается.

Руки Джона сжимаются в кулаки. Он должен был ударить Грегсона. Или Хопкинса. На самом деле их обоих. Чёртовы придурки... они позвонили Шерлоку в самый последний момент, а затем стали упрекать, что это он виноват в смерти последней жертвы. Если бы они привлекли к делу Шерлока раньше, он поделился бы с ними выводами быстрее. Он решил дело ровно за пятьдесят минут, что ещё нужно этим идиотам?

Шерлок осадил их с той резкостью и презрением, которые они заслужили, но Джон увидел, что их отравленные стрелы достигли цели. Несмотря на уверенность, рациональность и утверждение Шерлока – до сих пор – что эмоции ниже его достоинства, и их легко сбросить со счетов, он принял свою «неудачу» близко к сердцу. Поездка домой в кэбе, прошедшая в тишине, подтвердила, что Джон оказался прав; это не была обычная тишина после расследования, сопровождаемая возбуждением от хорошо сделанной работы. Нет, это была мёртвая и холодная тишина, вторящая резким щелчкам хлыста самобичевания. Джон открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но тёмная печаль в глазах Шерлока, сжав горло, оставила его немым и совершенно беспомощным перед лицом такой осязаемой боли.

Сглотнув и отмахнувшись от воспоминаний, Джон снова смотрит на неподвижную кучу из одеял, скрывающую под собой детектива. Это никуда не годится. Разжав кулак и протянув руку, он делает шаг к кровати. Куча отодвигается от него с удивительной скоростью, и Джон замирает, до боли в зубах сжав челюсть.

Хорошо. Шерлок не хочет физического контакта. Прекрасно. Вероятно, упрямый придурок думает, что это предлагается из сочувствия, которого он не хочет, или предполагает, что не заслуживает.

Ну, он не оставит Шерлока и не позволит тому упиваться страданиями, Бог знает, сколько времени. Если напрямую не получается, то....

О. Да. Это очевидно, когда вы об этом подумаете.

Джон быстро выходит из комнаты, оставляя дверь приоткрытой. Ему требуется пару минут на то, чтобы включить чайник, засунуть хлеб в тостер и удостовериться, что телефон Шерлока − оставленный на столе − и его собственный выключены. Затем, проверив, что дверь в квартиру заперта, он поднимается к себе и возвращается пять минут спустя, одетый в футболку и спортивные штаны, которые томились, забытые, в глубине шкафа. Найти нужную книгу, быстро приготовить чай и положить тосты на тарелку, и вот он уже готов.

Он ставит поднос с кружками, тарелками и с его экземпляром «Острова сокровищ»* в мягкой обложке (он не стал брать такую же книгу Шерлока, только в твёрдом переплёте, из-за страха, что может на неё пролить чай) на тумбочку в пределах лёгкой досягаемости. А потом, упав на кровать с весёлым предостережением: − Подвинься немного, Шерлок, иначе я тебя раздавлю, − он двигается до тех пор, пока не оказывается прижат к тому, что, как он думает, является боком Шерлока, и не устраивается поудобней в подушках, у спинки кровати.

− Я принёс чай, − продолжает он, обращаясь к неподвижной куче, − с молоком и сахаром, как делала твоя мама. Плюс я сделал для нас тосты с сассекским мёдом, о котором ты мечтал.

Из глубин кокона из одеял слышится _«Пфф»_ , но больше ничего не происходит.

Несмотря на это, Джон откусывает кусочек тоста и запивает его своим чаем – с каплей молока и без сахара – и, как обычно, тихо вздыхает от удовольствия. А потом, отставив кружку, он берёт в руки книгу, которая открывается на закладке.

− «Ах, − сказал он», − начинает Джон, пытаясь передать грубый пиратский акцент, − «− Недурное место этот остров. Недурное место для мальчишки. Ты будешь купаться, ты будешь лазить на деревья, ты будешь охотиться за дикими козами. И сам, словно коза, будешь скакать по горам. Право, глядя на этот остров, я и сам становлюсь молодым и забываю про свою деревянную ногу. Хорошо быть мальчишкой и иметь на ногах десять пальцев!»

Джон замолкает, когда из-под одеяла внезапно появляется голова Шерлока, спутанные завитки и недоверчивые глаза. Он внимательным взглядом скользит по каждому дюйму тела Джона.

− Я могу найти другую книгу, если тебе не нравится эта, − предлагает Джон после нескольких минут исследования. 

Шерлок не отвечает, но Джон видит, как тот еле заметно кивает. 

− Ну, хорошо... Ты хочешь свой чай?

То, что могло бы, возможно, быть пожатием плеч, происходит где-то под одеялами, а затем Шерлок начинает двигаться до тех пор, пока, полностью завёрнутый в одеяло, он не садится. Он усаживается напротив Джона; его тело жёсткое, как шомпол, и он не поднимает голову, поэтому Джон не может увидеть выражение его лица. Тем не менее из кокона выныривает рука, и пальцы властно указывают в направлении тумбочки.

Борясь с желанием усмехнуться от такой картины, Джон просто передаёт ему чай. Подумав, он берёт тарелку с тостами и ставит её к себе на колени в пределах досягаемости Шерлока.

− Ну, хорошо, − говорит он, откусив ещё один кусок тоста, − продолжим.

Требуется пять страниц, прежде чем Шерлок делает глоток чая, и ещё десять, прежде чем он откусывает от тоста кусочек. Джон просто продолжает читать, время от времени бросая взгляд на Шерлока. Того потихоньку начинает отпускать. Пальцы уже не сжимают ручку кружки до побелевших костяшек, а тело расслабляется. В конце концов Шерлок ложится рядом с Джоном, положив голову на руки и закрыв глаза; он дышит глубоко и медленно.

− Всё хорошо? − спрашивает Джон, спасая уже пустую кружку из того места, где Шерлок втиснул её между бедром и коленом Джона.

− Просто продолжай читать, − инструктирует Шерлок, не открывая глаз.

− Да, _сэр_ , − шуточно отвечает Джон, потому что уголки рта Шерлока приподнимаются от улыбки, и это − всё, что нужно Джону.

***

Примечание переводчика:

* − «О́стров сокровищ» (англ. Treasure Island) − роман шотландского писателя Роберта Стивенсона о приключениях, связанных с поиском сокровищ, спрятанных капитаном Флинтом на необитаемом острове. Впервые опубликован в 1883 году, до этого в период 1881−1882 годов выходил сериями в детском журнале «Young Folks».


End file.
